l'amour triomphe de tout
by EmmaJ13
Summary: Une Evil Queen pas si evil que ça, une sauveuse plutot. Une bagarre qui, peut être, signe le début d'une histoire...
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fanfic se passe pendant la saison 1 après la bagarre entre Regina et Emma.**

Regina venait de rentrer chez elle, encore furieuse, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait se passer.

_Regina savait que la présence d'Emma dans sa ville pouvait affaiblir la malédiction, elle ne pouvait pas laisser la blonde tout gâcher, et pourtant... et pourtant au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'Emma reste à Storybrook, qu'elles deviennent amies... Et..._

-_Et plus si affinité.._ Soupira Regina

-_Non ! Non ressaisit toi ! Tu devient dingue là ! Amoureuse de la sauveuse!Et quoi encore ?!_

Regina venait de prononcer ces mots à voix haute, elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

-_Maman ?_

Henry été là, planté derrière sa mère.

-_Henry ? Que fais tu là ?_ Demanda Regina de peur qu'il ai entendu.

-_Euh.. On mange quand ?_

Henry avait tout entendu des aveux de sa mère. Mais il fit comme si rien ne c'était passé.

-_Tu es là depuis longtemps ?_ Demanda la brune avec une voix tremblante de peur.

-_Non pourquoi ? Qu'y a t-il. ?_

-_Rien.. rien ! Allons manger._

Le dîner se passa calmement, Henry et sa mère ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Ils s'occupèrent ensuite des devoirs d'Henry avant que ce dernier aille se coucher.

Une fois dans sa chambre, le jeune garçon se dirigea vers son bureau et réfléchit à ce que sa mère avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée.

-_Ma mère est en fait amoureuse d'Emma.. mince alors, je ne l'avais pas vu venir ça.._

_en plus elle l'a appelé « la sauveuse ».. j'avais donc raison pour la malédiction ! Vite il faut que j'en parle à Emma._

Henry réfléchit..

_-Non ! Non je ne vais rien dire.. je vais rester discret et essayer de savoir si les sentiments de ma mère envers Emma sont réciproque.. pour le reste je verrais plus tard.. _

Henry alla se coucher avec son plan en tête. Il fallait qu'il essaye de réunir les jeunes femmes, mais sans qu'elles ne se rendent compte qu'il était derrière tout ça.

Le lendemain matin, henry se leva tôt et décida de se rendre au commissariat avant l'école.

-_Bonjour Emma !_ Annonça henry.

-_Hey kid, que fais tu là ? Tu n'as pas école ?_

-_Si, j'y vais, mais je voulais savoir comment tu allais avant._

Il remarqua un bleu sur sa mère biologique, ce qu'elle comprit immédiatement.

-_C'est quoi ça ?_ Demanda henry choqué.

-C_'est... ta mère et moi nous nous sommes battu hier.._

Emma avait dit ça avec un air si triste et déçu que le jeune garçon la regarda perplexe.

-_Tu es sure que ça va ?_ Demanda-t-il.

-_..Oui ça va henry !_ Affirma Emma

-_Non, ça ne va pas_, soupira enfin la blonde, avec ce même air triste qu'elle avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt, en s'éloignant d'Henry pour qu'il n'entende rien.

-_OK, j'y vais, à tout à l'heure Emma._ Il embrassa la blonde et fila à l'école.

La journée se passa tranquillement. Henry repensa à ce qu'il avait entendu aujourd'hui, d'un coté Regina qui est amoureuse d'Emma, et d'un autre, Emma qui ne va pas bien, qui a l'air triste et dévasté depuis la bagarre qu'il y a eu entre elles.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan pour rapprocher les deux femmes.

Il aurait ainsi ses deux mamans pour lui, et il verrait enfin Regina être heureuse, peux être qu'ainsi elle deviendrait quelqu'un de gentille...

**bon mon premier chapitre est court mais ne vous en faite pas, ce n'est que le début, le reste ça va.**

**J'espère que ma fanfic vous plaira, n'hésitez pas a poster des review :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux, encore court malheureusement, mais le prochain est plus long :)**

**merci à celles et ceux qui suivent mon histoire :)**

**le prochain épisode je vis attendre un peu avant de le publier :)**

**non je ne suis pas chiante ni sadique mdr **

**allez bonne lecture :)**

Le soir en rentrant, Henry était distant et froid avec Regina, durant tout le repas elle n'entendit pas un mot sortir de la bouche de son fils (Henry jouait bien la comédie).

-_Bon, tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?_ Demanda Regina avec un ton froid.

-_Rien je suis juste fatigué, je pense que je vais vite allez me coucher._ rétorqua henry.

-_hum... ok … n'oublie pas que demain matin je pars avant toi, j'ai une réunion, mais je viens te chercher à l 'école._

Regina ce demanda ce qu'il se passait mais laissa tomber pour ce soir.

La nuit avait été mouvementer pour la brune, elle fit un rêve étrange qu'elle avait pourtant trouvé délicieux. Elle se réveilla doucement et mit ses mains sur ces lèvres.. Emma.. le seul prénom qui raisonna dans sa tête c'est Emma.. elle aurait préféré rêver encore un peu de ce baiser passionner.

Son rêve l'avait toute retourné, elle y repensa encore elle se revoyait aller s'excuser auprès de la blonde, prendre délicatement son bras pour lui caresser tendrement, et avant qu'elle n'ai pu réagir Emma été en train de l'embrasser, avec fougue et passion.

Regina sentit sont cœur s'emballer en y repensant...

-_Mon dieu mais que m'arrive t-il ?_ Soupira la brune sentant son cœur exploser de désir pour la blonde.

Elle reprit ce esprits et parti vite en réunion..

Trente minutes plus tard Henry se leva et se prépara.

Il réfléchissait à son plan et eu une première idée, réunir les deux femmes pour qu'elles discutent, ça sera un bon début.

Il prit le téléphone et appela Emma

-_Allô ?_

_-Allô Emma ? _

_-Henry ça va ?_

_-Oui, dis tu pourrais venir me chercher à l'école ce midi, on mangera à deux, ma mère est en réunion_

_-Ça marche, on se voit tout à l'heure alors._

Henry raccrocha, sont plan en tête, et tout content de sont idée, car même si Regina était en réunion, il savait que le vendredi elle arrivait toujours en avance devant l'école, contrairement à Emma qui est tout juste à l'heure, et qu'elle l'emmener chez granny's.

Henry sorti de l'école après une mâtiné très calme.. il aperçut Regina, et quelque mètre derrière, Emma qui se garait.

-C_ool.._ soupira henry, _c'est parti._.

-_Ça va mon chéri ? _Demanda la brune lors que le jeune garçon voyait Emma s'approcher de plus en plus de sa mère

-J_e t'en veux pour cette bagarre ! Pourquoi as tu frapper Emma hein ? Et pourquoi tu as l'air si contente de l'avoir blessée ?_

Henry débita ces phrasse à une vitesse telle que Regina ne pu le couper, ce discourt été tout réfléchit pour le jeune garçon, il était sur qu'en disant ça, Regina s'excuserait et qu'Emma entendrait tout.

La blonde était à présent juste derrière Regina et allait ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer son arrivée quand la brune prit la parole sans se rendre compte de sa présence.

-_Écoute Henry, je m'en veux énormément de mettre battu avec Emma, je regrette de lui voir fait mal, si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais sans hésiter. Jamais je n'ai voulu m'en prendre à elle.. pour tout te dire, je l'apprécie beaucoup.._

Regina prit sa tête entre ses mains et fini par dire avec un sanglot dans la voix :

_-J'espère qu'elle ne partira pas, car en fait je tient vraiment à elle, et elle me manquerait trop.._

Emma était resté là, plantée derrière Regina, sans savoir quoi dire.

Pourquoi sont cœur battait si vite ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle qu'une envie, c'est de prendre la brune dans ses bras pour la consoler ?

Que lui arrivait-il ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3, j'ai en fait décidé de vous le mettre, car il vous donnera un peu plus envie que le chapitre 2 de lire la suite.**

**Oubliez pas les review :) **

**bonne lecture**

Emma annonça sa présence en toussant. Regina fitt un bond et resta bouche bée en voyant la blonde.

- _Henry va dans la voiture s'il te plaît._ Ordonna la reine avec encore quelques larmes aux yeux.

- V_ous allez bien Regina ?_ Demanda Emma

- Q_ue faite vous là miss Swan ?_ Regina avait en tête de sauver les apparences en se montrant froide pour ne pas que cette belle blonde ne s'appercoive de ses sentiments.

-_ Henry m'a demandé de venir le chercher pour manger ensemble.._

Regina été ailleurs, elle regardait Emma en repensant à son rêve, elle scruta ses lèvres en ayant très envie de les embrasser... elle les voulait... là tout de suite..

Emma claqua des doigts pour faire revenir la brune à elle, avant que celle ci ne craque, et c'est la que Regina aperçut le bleu sur le bras de la blonde.

Elle lui attrapa le bras avec douceur et gentillesse, sa carapace de glace venait de fondre d'un coup.

-_ Oh non, c'est moi qui ai fait ça ?_ Demanda Regina tout en caressant le bleu de la blonde.

- _...Oui... _Emma vit la tristesse et la honte dans les yeux de la brune et cette image de la belle femme devant elle lui donna envie de lui caresser tendrement le visage pour la réconforter.

- _Je suis désolée Emma, comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? _

-« embrasse moi » pensa la blonde, mais avant de prononcer ces mots Regina reprit.

- _Passer chez moi cette après midi, je vous ferai un bon dessert... _Regina lâcha tendrement le bras de la blonde.

- _D'accord. A tout a l'heure.._

Emma reprit la route jusque chez Marie-Margarette, elle n'en revenait pas, il y a quelques jours, elle et Regina se battaient violemment et là, elles vont se voir comme de vielles amies.

Elle avait hâte de retrouver la brune. Elle alla vite s'habiller de manière plus convenable.

Pendant ce temps Regina prépara le gâteau tout en pensant à la blonde.

- _Vivement qu'elle soit là !_ Soupira madame le maire.

Quelques minutes plus tard on sonna, la brune se précipita à la porte, souffla un bon coup, remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux et ouvrit calmement.

- _Wahou ! _Ce mot sorti de la bouche de Regina sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Emma était habillée de façon si sexy, robe rouge, talon, ses jambes étaient si belles, si parfaites..

La brune n'en revenait pas..

- _Wahou ? _S'étonna Emma tout en se regardant.

-_ Euh.. bah.. oui.. _bégaya Regina, _désolé, entrez Emma.._

La brune reprit ses esprits, elle invita la blonde à s'asseoir dans le salon, une tasse de chocolat à la cannelle été déjà servit sur la table basse.

- _Oh merci Regina. _

- _De rien, ça me fait plaisir, asseyez vous, je vais chercher le gâteau, _Regina passa à coté d'Emma en l'effleurant presque, ce qui fit frissonner les deux femmes.

Emma s'assit avant de tomber d'envie devant cette magnifique brune sensuelle.

Regina, quand à elle, décida de tout faire pour séduire celle dont elle été amoureuse.

Quelque minutes plus tard, la brune apporta le gâteau

Elle arriva face a Emma, et se pencha sensuellement en prenant bien son temps pour poser le gateu devant la blonde.

- _Oh la s'en est trop. _Emma n'en cru pas ses yeux, elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa Regina par les hanches pour se retrouver face à cette dernière.

- _Qu'y a t-il Emma ?_ Demanda Regina tout en se rapprochant de la blonde.

Les deux corps étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre, Emma sentit son cœur et son corps se remplir de désir. La brune avança de plus en plus ce qui fini par collé Emma contre le mur.

- _Alors Emma ? Qu'y a t-il ?_ La brune avait posé cette question à l'oreille de la blonde de façon très sensuelle, ce qui la fit frissonner de plaisir.

Regina jouait avec les nerfs d'Emma, elle embrassa son cou, lui chuchota des choses irrésistible à l'oreille, approcha ses lèvre de celle d'Emma, sans pour autant l'embrasser..

La blonde n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle embrasse la brune, tout de suite elle attrapa Regina par le col de son tailleur et la colla à son tour contre le mur, elle passa une de ses jambe entre celles de la reine, la remonta jusqu'à toucher l'intimité de la brune, elle colla son corps entier à elle, approcha ses lèvres de celles de Regina et chuchota :

- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a que tu me rend dingue, je te veux, je veux te faire frissonner, t'entendre gémir, je veux t'embrasser, sans plus attendre une seconde_.

Emma passa ses mains sur la nuque de Regina, approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec fougue et désir, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma s'arrête net.

Un souffle magique s'éloigna des deux femmes.

- _Emma ? Ça ne va pas ? _

La blonde lui lança un regard noir.

- _Votre majesté ! _cria Emma._ Et oui, je sais maintenant qui vous êtes ! Henry avait raison sur cette foutue malédiction n'est ce pas ? Vous vous êtes bien servie de moi !_

Emma poussa la reine contre le mur et sorti de chez elle en courant..

Regina resta plantée là, les larmes aux yeux et une boule au ventre, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus venait d'arriver, la malédiction était levée, ce qui la fit perdre son grand amour.. Emma...


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le chapitre quatre, j'espere vaiment qu'il plaia ;) **

**bonne lecture**

Emma roula jusque chez granny's. Elle avait besoin de se changée les idées.. Elle sorti de sa voiture et entendit crier sont nom... Mary margarette, ou plutôt snow, été plantée en plein milieu de la route au bras de david et regardais la jeune blonde avec amour.

- _Mary margarette? Ou plutôt.. Maman?_ Soupira Emma.

- _La malédiction est enfin rompus._ Affirma david un sourire au lèvre.

- _Tu nous a enfin retrouver.. Ma fille_. Snow prit Emma dans ses bras. Elle été si émut qu'elle en eu les larmes aux yeux.

- _Regina!_ David venez de prononcer ce nom avec froideur, ce qui interrompit les retrouvailles d'Emma et de sa mère.

La blonde se retourna et vit la brune à quelque mètre de là, en plein milieu de la route.

Tout le monde s'avança vers la méchante reine, Emma la premiè fois toute la ville devant elle, Regina prononça ces quelques mots :

_- Je part.. Mais avant je voulais dabord m'excuser sincèrement devant vous tous, je vous ai tout prit... A l'époque la haine m'aveugler.. Mais j'ai changer._

Henry venez d'arriver au coté d'Emma qui regarder Regina sans savoir quoi penser, elle été partagée entre l'amour qu'elle éprouvée pour elle et la haine qui l'envahissait en pensant a la façon dont la reine c'etais servit d'elle.

_- j'ai tout perdu maintenant, reprit Regina, c'est à mon tour de souffrir, et je sais que vous me détestez tous, mais sachez avant que je vous quitte que je m'en veux énormément et que j'ai changé.._

Les regards de Regina et d'Emma se croisèrent

_- le grand amour m'a changer, mais je sais que désormais je l'ai perdu a tout jamais.._

Une larme coula sur la joue de regina

Emma, quant a elle, baissa les yeux en soupirant,elle ne croyait pas un mot de la brune.

_- au revoir tout le monde._ Regina éclata en sanglot et fit demi tour pour repartir chez elle.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée face à la déclaration de la brune.

Emma failli pleuré, mais se rappela qu'il s'agissait de la mechante reine et qu'elle ne devait pas lui faire confiance, elle s's'éloigna alors sans dire un mot.

Henry, snow et david n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'elle fut au volant de sa voiture.

Elle s'éloigna sans se retourner.

Snow et charmant passèrent des heures a essayer de joindre la bonde sans sucés, inquiétude les envahissait de plus en plus.

Regina de sont coter, le coeur briser, été en train de faire sa valise quand henry entre.

_- Maman non, ne fait pas ca stp!_ Henry pleuré presque ce qui donna à la brune un nouveau coup de poignard dans le coeur.

- _Ne dit pas cela mon chéri, il faut que je parte, je suis la méchante reine dans cette histoire, tu sera mieux sans moi._

- _Non arrête, tu as changer je le sais, et Emma est amoureuse de toi, et je sais que toi aussi, ne part pas._

- _Que... Comment est tu au courant?_

_- Je t'ai entendu l'autre jour et j'ai bien vu tout à l'heure qu'Emma a failli pleuré quand tu la regarder en parlant de ton grand amour perdu._

_- Laisse tomber henry il est trop tard pour Emma et moi.._

Henry comprit qu'avec Regina c'etais perdu d'avance, il sorti en courant de la maison et chercha Emma

Il se rendit a sont vieux château de bois, la blonde été là.

-_ Emma aide moi, ma mère veux partir, et tu sais qu'il arrive malheur a ceux qui veulent quitter storybrook, stp viens.._

_- Non gamin, ta mère c'est servit de moi, elle a prétendu m'aimais alors que tout été faux!_

_- Mais non elle t'aime, et je peux te le prouver!_

_- Henry tait toi stp!_

_- Non toi tait toi, la malédiction a été levé, et tu sais que seule un baiser du véritable amour peux rompre les malédiction comme celle ci.. Donc tu voit, votre amour est réciproque, alors viens!_

Emma prit conscience qu'henry avais raison, Regina l'aimait, il fallait qu'elle la retrouve.

Elle prit Henry par le bras et alla jusqu'à chez Regina, trop tard, la brune été déjà parti.

_- Oh non si elle a essayer de quitter storybrook il va lui arriver malheur, vite il faut allez voir à la sorti de la ville._

Ils prirent aussitôt la route, Emma avais un mauvais pressentiment.. Et si elle venez de tué sont grand amour en lui brisant le coeur...

Ils arrivèrent au niveau du panneaux de la ville. La voiture de regina été dans le ravin.

_- Regina NON! _La blonde sorti en trompe de la voiture les larmes aux yeux.

_- Emma regarde elle est là!_ Henry montra un corps inerte au fond du ravin. _Oh non maman, sauve la stp.._ Le jeune garçon été en pleure tout comme la blonde..

Cette dernière s'approcha de la brune et la prit dans ces bras, sont coeur ne battais presque plus, et là Emma se rendit compte que la femme qu'elle aime de tout son coeur n'allez plus tarder à mourir dans ses bras.

_NON ! REGINA!_

**voilà :) qu'en pensez vous?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dsl pour le retard mais problème d'ordinateur plus problème d'internet Ça donne Ça lol **

**voici enfin la suite :)**

**bonne lecture **

Emma embrassa les lèvres de la brune, mais rien ne se passa, Regina ne réagissait pas, c'était la fin, elle se mourrai.

La blonde sentit sont cœur se déchirer devant le corps inerte de la femme qu'elle aimait.

- _HENRY !_ cria Emma en pleurant toute les larmes de sont corps _Prend mon téléphone et appelle David, dit lui de venir très vite, mais ne lui explique pas ce qui se passe._

Henry appela sont grand père sans plus attendre.

-_allô ? _

_-allô c'est henry, vient vite à la sorti de la ville Emma et moi avons besoin de toi._

_-il est arrivé quelque chose ? _Demanda David anxieux

-_oui fait vite je t'en prit_.

Henry raccrocha et attenda l'arrivé de sont grand père, le cœur lourd.

Quelque instant plus tard David été la, accompagné de Snow.

-_Emma ? que ce passe t-il ? _Demanda Snow.

Les amoureux s'avancèrent vers le ravin et ils virent Regina dans les bras de leur fille qui pleurait.

-_venez m'aider, elle est en train de mourir !_

Emma se sentit très mal, en prononçant ces mots sont cœur se brisa et elle pleura de plus belle en serrant Regina plus fort contre elle.

-_c'est pour.. Ça que tu nous appelle à l'aide ?_ David avait prononcer ces mots avec haine et dégoût en regardant le corps inerte de la brune.

_-David ? _Snow n'en revenais pas de la réaction de sont prince charmant.

-_je ne la sauverait pas, c'est une sorcière, elle nous a tout prit, qu'elle meure on sera tous débarrasser !_

Emma regarda sont père repartir vers sa voiture. Elle reposa doucement sa chère et tendre puis couru vers lui.

-_tu rigole la !_ cria Emma en attrapant violemment le bras de charmant.. _tu n'a pas le droit de la laisser la ! viens m'aider !_

_-non ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tient tant à elle mais moi je ne ferais rien, débrouille toi avec cette.. chose !_

Ces mots durement prononcer par David firent reculer Emma, elle le regardais avec des yeux remplis de déception et de colère. David ouvra la portière de sa voiture quand Emma hurla.

-_je l'aime..cette chose comme tu dit, est en fait une femme formidable dont je suis tomber amoureuse.. ce qu'elle a fait dans le passer ne défini pas ce qu'elle est maintenant, elle a changer._

_Toi tu as Snow, moi Regina. Tu dit qu'elle ta tout prit ? Que tu as perdu ta fille à cause d'elle ? C'est vrais, mais tu voit si tu refuse de mettre ta fierté de coté pour m'aider à la sauver, c'est à toi seul que tu devra la perte de ta fille, car jamais je ne te le pardonnerais !_

David n'en revenais pas, il refusa catégoriquement de croire au parole d'Emma, il est sont père, elle ne pourra pas l'éviter ni le bannir de sa vie. Il entra dans sa voiture et parti.. laissant Regina, henry, Snow et Emma derrière lui.

Blanche tenait henry dans ses bras.. elle ne savait pas quoi penser, elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

Emma reprit ces esprit et couru pour rejoindre Regina.

-_oh non ! Non non non pas Ça ! Henry monte dans la voiture dépêche toi !_ ordonna Emma en s'apercevant que la brune n'avais plus de pouls. _Non Regina ne m'abandonne pas ! je t'aime tu m'entend ? JE T'AIME !_

Emma prit les bras de Regina pour essayer de la sortir du ravin, mais c'etais trop dur, elle n'y arrivait pas, jusqu'à ce que Blanche soit la, aidant sa fille à sauver sa belle mère, sans un mots.

-_merci.. maman.._ soupira Emma étonné de voir sa mère l'aider à sauver celle qui avait causer tous ses malheurs.

Les deux femmes placèrent Regina à l'arrière de la voiture puis montèrent, Emma prit le volant et roula aussi vite que possible jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Arriver à destination Snow se dépêcha d'aller chercher un brancard pour y allonger la brune.

Elles allèrent jusqu'au urgence ou se trouver Wayne, les fée et les nains..

-_aider la s'il vous plaît, Regina n'a plus de pouls, vite venez m'aider !_

Personne ne bougea, ils regardèrent tous la scène sans lever le petit doigt.

-_vous attendais quoi ? venez ! _cria Emma.

-_personne ne sauvera cette femme ! Débrouiller vous ! _Annonça grincheux en s'éloignant en compagnie de toute l'assemblée.

Emma lança un regard suppliant et remplis de larme à sa mère

-_venez ici docteur Wayne ! au dernière nouvelle je suis votre reine, alors je vous ordonne de venir sauver Regina._ Snow venez d'attraper le bras du docteur et prononça ces mots de façon tellement autoritaire que tout le monde fut surprit. _Et vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher, celui qui refuse de nous aider recevra un châtiment en conséquence, c'est une promesse que je vous fait à tous !_

Wayne eu, pour la première fois, peur de Snow.

Après quelque seconde de réflexion, le docteur changea sont fusil d'épaule.

-_tant pis ce qu'elle a fait, c'est mon boulot de l'aider !_

Il fit demi-tour entourer des infirmières qui venez d'arriver, il éloigna henry Blanche et Emma pour tenter de sauver la brune.. mais cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps que Regina ne respirait plus..

Emma s'écroula en se demandant si il n'étais pas trop tard...

**voilà mon chapitre 5. j'espere qu'il vous plaira. Et merci pour les reviews que vous avez poster :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pour me faire pardonner mon retard je vous publie deux chapitres le même jour:)**

Après 1 heure d'attente, Snow Emma et Henry virent Wayne venir à eux.

-_On l'a réanimé._

Emma se leva ravit avant que le docteur n'ai eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

-._..Mais.. _reprit Wayne en levant la main pour calmer la blonde et son fils..._mais elle est resté longtemps sans que sont cerveau ne soit irrigué, je suis désolé, elle est dans le coma, et je ne pense pas qu'elle en sortira un jour.._

En entendant ces mots Emma prit une douche froide, elle se sentit très mal, comme si quelqu'un s'amuser à la poignarder dans le ventre et le cœur, son corps devenait de plus en plus lourd, ses jambes tremblaient, un vertige s'empara d'elle.

Elle manqua de tomber mais Snow la rattrapa et la serra fort contre elle.

-_ Je suis là Emma, tu ne sera pas seule dans cette épreuve._

_- Je veux la voir. _Répondit la blonde avec la voix toute tremblante.

- O_ui, viens_.

Blanche emmena sa fille près du lit de Regina et la laissa seule, et parti avec Henry dans la salle d'attente après qu'il l'ai embrasser la brune sur le front.

- _Regina, je suis sure que tu m'entend, réveil toi je t'en prit, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... s'il te plait Regina... je t'aime ma chérie.. _Emma caressa les cheveu de la brune. _Je t'aime tellement.. je suis désolé..._

Emma fondit en larme en s'allongeant au prés de Regina, et nicha sa tête dans le cou de cette dernière

Elle resta là un bon moment jusqu'à ce que David entre dans la pièce.

_- Emma.. je..._

_- Va t'en !_ Emma été en train de crier. _Sors d'ici ! Tu l'a tué ! je ne veux plus jamais te revoir._

_- Arrête Emma, s'il te plaît pardonne moi comme tu as pardonné à Regina.. Je t'en prit je suis désolé._

_- Être désolé ne la ramènera pas à la vie. Jamais je ne te pardonnerais de l'avoir laissé tomber, et de m'avoir laissé tomber par la même occasion. Tu aurais pu la sauver mais tu n'as même pas essayer. Vas t'en maintenant !_

David sorti de la chambre les larmes aux yeux. Snow et lui emmenèrent Henry chez eux après qu'il ai dit au revoir à ses deux mères

Emma resta là... toute la nuit... toute la semaine...

Ne s'alimentant presque plus, la blonde avait perdu plusieurs kilos, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas bouger de cette chambre.. elle avait le teint pale, les cheveux ternes, les yeux rouge comme quelqu'un qui passe son temps à pleurer. Elle ne dormait presque plus, elle passait son temps assise ou allongée prés de celle qu'elle aime.

Tout le monde s'inquiéta, surtout Snow.

_- Emma s'il te plaît, rentre à la maison... vas te laver, te changer, je reste avec Regina. _Annonça Snow en entrant dans la chambre.

La blonde fit un signe négatif de la tête, elle refusait obstinément de s'éloigner de la brune.

-_ Je t'en prit. Je m'inquiète de te voir comme Ça. Si tu ne le fait ni pour toi ni pour moi, fait le pour __celle que tu aime, car cela m'étonnerais qu'elle soit ravi de te voir comme ça si elle avait été consciente._

Snow avait trouvé comment faire changer sa fille d'avis.

Emma acquiesça de la tête et commença a s'habiller.

- _Ruby t'attend, elle va te déposer._

La blonde sorti de la chambre et rentra chez elle sans un mots, depuis que Regina été à l'hôpital elle n'avais plus prononcé un seul mot. Elle regarda en silence la route, toute ses pensées étaient pour la brune.. elle se demanda ce que serait sa vie si elle finissait par mourir, une larme coula sur son jean.

Les deux femmes venaient d'arriver devant chez Snow.

_- Je viens te chercher dans 2 heures_, dit Ruby avant qu'Emma ne sorte en silence de la voiture..

La blonde resta sur le trottoir en regardant la voiture s'éloigner jusqu'à la perdre de vue.

Une fois Ruby parti elle se dirigea dans les bois.. elle marcha pendant des heures, tournant en rond.

Elle finit par tomber sur le pont au troll.. elle s'y installa pendant un moment..

La nuit venez de tomber sur Storybrook et plus personne ne trouva Emma, une journée s'était écoulée depuis la disparition de la blonde.

Cette dernière été toujours là, recroqueviller sur elle même, sur ce pont qui tenait à peine.

Elle pensai à Regina, à son amour pour elle, au baiser qu'elles avaient échangés, puis à la suite de leur aventure, elle pleura, encore et encore.

La culpabilité d'avoir rejeté la brune l'envahissait. Elle puisa sur le peu de force qui lui restait pour ramper jusqu'au trou béant du pont.. elle regarda le vide..

Elle était triste et dévasté, elle ne pensa plus qu'à une chose, sauter.

Elle fit passer ses pieds dans le trou et décida de se laisser glisser..

Il ne resté plus que ses mains qui dépassé du pont quand quelqu'un l'attrapa et la tira de toute ses forces.

Emma fut en sécurité en quelques secondes.

La personne qui venait de la sauver la serra fort dans ces bras avant que la blonde n'ai eu le temps de voir son visage.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait...

Quand elle reconnu un détail... Un parfum... Son parfum..

Emma se recula et éclata en sanglot quand elle vit devant elle la plus belle chose au monde à ses yeux..

- Regina...


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici le chapitre 7 j'espere qu'il vous plaira ^^**

-_Oh Emma... que faisait tu ? _Demanda Regina en pleurant

-_Je t'aime Regina.._ Emma avait prononcer ces mots avec énormément d'amour et d'émotion.

La blonde se retira de l'étreinte chaleureuse de sa compagne et prit le visage de cette dernière entre ces mains. _Je suis désolé de t'avoir regetté.. je croit que j'ai toujours su que tu m'aimer sincèrement, j'étais juste en colère, et j'avais peur aussi.. peur de tout ces sentiments qui m'envahissent quand je pense a toi.. excuse moi.._ reprit Emma.

-_ne t'en fait pas ma belle.. je n'aurais pas due partir comme je l'ai fait. Mais maintenant je suis là, et je ne compte pas partir ne t'en fait pas. _

Regina plongea sont magnifique regard dans celui de la blonde, caressa ses joues avant de sceller a nouveau leurs lèvres, avec une douceur incroyable.

-_je t'aime Emma. _La brune serra Emma dans ces bras, elles restèrent ainsi quelque minutes avant qu'Emma ne manque de tomber.

-_doucement Emma.. viens, on rentre, tu as besoin de te reposer, de manger, et ta famille s'inquiète beaucoup. _

Regina emmena Emma dans sa voiture et prit la route jusqu'en ville. Tout le monde été là, à attendre leur(s) sauveuse(s).

_-Emma ! _henry et Snow avaient prononcer ce nom en même temps avant de courir vers elle.

_-tu nous as fait peur ma chérie, ne refait plus jamais Ça.. on t'aime nous.. _Snow été heureuse, sa fille qu'elle pensait avoir perdu été enfin revenu.

-_merci maman!_ Henry prit Regina dans ces bras, Blanche en fit autant.

-_que c'est-il passé ? _Demanda Snow a la brune.

_-je suis arrivé a temps, quelque seconde plus tard et Emma passer par dessus le pont... elle a voulu sauter.. on a failli la perdre Snow.. _Regina expliqua a voix basse et une larme coula sur sont visage, c'est là que marie margarette comprit que sa belle mère aimer sa fille du plus profond de sont être.

Regina vit la moue étonne de blanche et prit la parole.

-_j'aime Emma, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, elle a changer ma façon de voir la vie, sans elle je serais sûrement toujours l'evil queen que vous connaissiez. Jamais je ne la ferais souffrir, je vous le promet. Et je tenez également a m'excuser encore une fois. _Regina avais dit cela a l'intention de toute l'assemblé.

David venez d'arrivé, il voulu embrasser sa fille mais cette dernière le repoussa sans un mot avant de dire au revoir a ruby, sa mère et sont fils.

_-ramène moi chez toi stp Regina, je suis fatigué, et j'ai vu les personne que je voulais voir. _

_-attend Emma, _la brune venez d'attraper délicatement le bras de la blonde, _ton père t'aime, il a eu peur lui aussi.._

_-..il a eu peur ? Et bien moi aussi j'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vu sans vie au fond de ce foutu ravin, mais lui n'étais pas la pour m'aider, et encore moins pour me rassuré.. chacun sont tour.._

la conversation des deux femmes n'étais pas discrète, tout le monde entendit. David fut surprit de la réaction de Regina, il lui fit un signe de tète pour la remercier, un signe qu'elle ne lui rendit qu'a moitié, car certes elle voulais qu'Emma pardonne a sont père, mais il l'avais quand même laisser pour morte, et Ça elle avait du mal a encaisser.

Emma quand a elle monta dans la voiture et les deux femmes prirent la route et arrivèrent a destination en quelque minute.

La brune aida sa bien aimée a descendre puis elle alla l'installé dans une chambre d'amie.

-_reste je t'en prit..._ prononça Emma alors que Regina se dirigea vers la porte.

-_il faut que tu mange, tu as perdu beaucoup de poids. _Regina venez de se rapprocher d'Emma_ Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais, tu m'a fait très très peur et je ne veux pas te perdre. _

_-je sais Regina, j'ai eu peur pour toi moi aussi, quand je t'ai vu dans le coma par ma faute j'ai senti mon cœur se brisé en mille morceaux. _Emma rapprocha sont visage de la belle brune a coté d'elle._ Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi.. tu es mon true love, et si tu me refait une peur pareil c'est pas quelque kilo que je perdrait, c'est bien plus. Je suis folle amoureuse de toi.. _la blonde se rapprocha encore plus des lèvres de Regina, elle posa ses mains sur les joues de cette dernière et l'embrassa pationnement. Le baisers dura longtemps. _Allonge toi a coté de moi, j'ai besoin de tes bras plus que de mangé. _

Regina obtempéra, et les deux femmes s'endormirent quelques heures.

Les jours qui suivirent, Emma été reste chez Regina, se faisant chouchouter, tant par sa chérie que par sont fils, elle avait reprit des forces.

Emma et Regina étaient enfin comblées et totalement heureuses, elles vivaient un bonheur parfait.

Mais a storybrook, jamais une semaine ne se passe sans un nouveau drame.

**Prochain chapitre = rebondissement. **

**Lol patience il arrivera bientôt :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde, je m'excuse pour mon retard mais j'ai été pas mal occupé ces dernier temps.**

**Voici enfin le chapitre suivant **

**bonne lecture a vous**

Il étais 18 heures à Storybrook, Henry, Emma et Regina venez de passer un samedi tranquille, la blonde avait reprit du poil de la bête, elle été heureuse, mais rêvait d'une soirée en amoureuse avec sa chère et tendre.

Elle prit sont téléphone et appela Snow.

_-allô ?_

_-allô Mary ?_

_-Emma ?! Comment vas tu ? _

_-bien merci, je t'appelle pour savoir si tu pouvais prendre henry ce soir._

_-bien-sur avec plaisir, mais tu ne viens pas toi ? _

_-non j'aimerais passer une soirée seule avec Regina._

_-hum.. seule.. je ne préfère pas imaginer, mais bon okay je viens le chercher._

_-merci à tout de suite._

Emma été ravi, elle prévint henry qui était lui aussi très heureux de passer sa soirée avec ses grands parents. Il alla préparer ses affaires et en quelque minutes il été de retour en bas, prêt a partir, quand Snow arriva.

Quelque minutes plus tard les deux femmes se retrouvèrent enfin seule.

La blonde alla voir Regina dans la cuisine.

_-que fait tu ? _

_-je réfléchi au plat que je vais te faire, _répondit Regina en s'approchant tendrement d'emma pour lui caressé la joue.

_-non, ce soir tu reste assise, c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi.._ Emma venait de lancer un de ses regard coquin à la brune qui comprit de suite l'allusion

_-ceci est très intéressant miss swan. _Regina rentra dans le jeu d'emma, elle la tira vers elle et l'embrassa follement, sur les lèvres, dans le cou.. elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Emma du se ressaisir pour ne pas craquer face à cette femme si sexy et sensuelle.

_-stop votre majesté, _sourit Emma, _laissez moi vous faire un bon petit plat avant, et ensuite vous ferez ce que vous voudrez de moi._

_-d'accord miss swan. _Un sourire venait d'envahir le visage de la brune.

Emma avait mit tout son amour dans son plat. Après avoir servit Regina elle se mit à table et manga tranquillement.

Le repas c'était dérouler comme toujours, en silence, mais cela ne gêné guère les deux femmes qui n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour ce comprendre.

_-c'était délicieux. _Regina avait fini toute son assiette, et en avait même reprit deux fois.

_-je pense que vu tout ce que tu as manger on ne vas pas tarder à allez dormir car ta digestion va être difficile. _Emma eu un grand sourire sur les lèvres car elle savait très bien comment réagirais la brune.

-_tu rigole là ? Il est hors de question que je ne te résiste une nuit de plus, et si tout ce que tu fait est si bon que ce plat, la soiré risque d'être inoubliable._

La blonde, un sourire aux lèvres, se leva, empoigna le col de la brune pour l'obliger à se lever.

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Regina eu à peine le temps de claquer la porte qu'elle se fit plaquer contre le mur.

Emma embrassa son cou tout en lui enlevant sa chemise, ce qui eu le don de faire frissonner la brune.

La sauveuse été subjuguer par le corps à moitié nu de Regina, et cette dernière profita de ce moment d'égarement pour pousser Emma dans le lit, la brune menait maintenant la danse..

elle déshabilla la blonde avant de se faire déshabiller a son tour.

Les deux femmes eurent un frisson quand leur deux corps nus se collèrent l'un à l'autre.

La reine embrassa le cou d'Emma, descendit doucement avec sa langue jusqu'aux seins de la blonde, et les lécha, lentement.

Emma laissa echaper un gémissement qui combla Regina.

La main de cette dernière se baladait entre les seins de sa chère et tendre jusqu'à descendre à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

-_oh mon dieu Regina, arrête de jouer je t'en prit, je n'en peux p..._

la brune obéit avant même que la blonde ne finisse sa phrase et avait désormais deux doigts en elle.

Emma ne put se retenir de jouir.

Les vas et viens de Regina fit venir l'orgasme d'Emma, qui été maintenant sur un nuage.

_-oh tu est douée Regina. _

_-j'espère bien.. _la brune sourit, fière d'avoir réussi à donné du plaisir à sa femme.

Elle alla s'allonger aux cotés d'Emma quand celle ci la fit basculer en dessous d'elle.

-à_ mon tour de te montrer mes talents.._ la blonde entreprit ce qu'elle avait prévu.. après l'avoir bien fait attendre elle descendit vers l'intimité de la reine avec sa langue.

-_oh mon dieu !_ Regina avait prononcer ces mots presque en jouissant.

Emma joua avec sa langue, puis après avoir rendu la brune complètement dingue, elle pénétra cette dernière tout en continuant à la lécher.

Regina ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre le 7eme ciel. Ce qu'elle venait de ressentir été incroyable.

-_pfiou, je n'en reviens pas. _Soupira Regina alors qu'Emma venait de s'installer dans ses bras.

Après avoir récupéré elles recommencèrent, encore et encore.

Avec tout ces orgasmes elles été épuiser et se câlinèrent un moment.

_-ça te tente un bon chocolat chaud à la cannelle ?_

_-hum oui, pourquoi pas. _

Les deux femmes enfilèrent un peignoir avant de descendre à la cuisine.

_-bonsoir ma fille !_

cora été là, debout, devant les deux amantes.

-_cora ? qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? sort de chez moi !_ cria Regina.

La vieille sorcière leva la main pour envoyer Emma au tapis alors qu'elle allez lui sauter dessus.

_-Emma !_ Regina s'approcha de la blonde. Elle allez bien, elle était juste un peu sonné.

_-écoutez moi maintenant ! Regina tu as intérêt à arété tes sottises ! coucher avec cette... _cora regarda Emma avec méprit._ Je veux retrouver ma fille !_

_-allez vous faire voir vieille folle !_ Emma été maintenant devant Regina, comme pour la protéger. Cora dirigea sa main vers la blonde et serra son emprise sur le cou de cette dernière.

_-arrête ! je l'aime ! _Regina était en pleure en voyant Emma suffoqué.

-_tu doit choisir ! Henry ? Ou elle ? _

Cora avait fait apparaître l'image du jeune garçon enchaîner avant que la brune ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

_-tu me connais chérie, tu sais que je suis prête à tout pour avoir ce que je souhaite. Et là tout ce que je désire c'est que tu quitte cette femme et que tu ne l'approche plus jamais ! J'ai lancé un sort si puissant que tu ne pourra jamais le détruire ! Je t'explique en quoi il consiste, c'est simple, je te __rendrait henry dés que je serais sur que tu aura effacé ton erreur de ta vie, mais si tu t'entête et que tu t'approche à moins d'un mètre d'elle, henry sera renvoyer immédiatement où il se trouve en se moment !_

_-tu ne peux pas faire Ça! _Regina était effondrée.

_-oh que si, et fait moi confiance, tu as plutôt intérêt à suivre mes conseils !_

Cora disparue après avoir posé ces conditions.

Emma tomba violemment au sol et la brune couru pour l'aider à se relever.

Regina et Emma se regardèrent choquées et apeurées.

Elles étaient folle l'une de l'autre, mais elles avaient comprit que leur si belle histoire venez de finir définitivement...

pour henry..


End file.
